


The Shape of Love to Come

by Pelkie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (Attempt lmao), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst, Baby! Roxas (Kingdom hearts), Baby! Xion (Kingdom hearts), Co-Parenting, Ensemble Cast, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Lots of it, M/M, Missing Persons, Multi, Mystery, Past Nanny! Isa (Kingdom hearts), Rated M for possible later smut, Rating May Change, Romance, Sea Salt Family, Single Dad! Lea (Kingdom hearts), Single Parents, Slow Burn, Surrogacy, Teacher! Isa (Kingdom hearts), leaisa, will add more as they come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelkie/pseuds/Pelkie
Summary: The past year has put Lea through hell, but with two young mouths to feed, he hasn't exactly had the luxury of crumbling to pieces. The new preschool teacher Isa is a saint with children, and yes, Lea is terrified of him, but he's also got an enigmatic quality to him that keeps him unbearably curious.There's something missing to be found, but it might just take them both a little time to find out what that is.





	1. Bitterly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Right. THIS fic, is the reason I dropped the dang ball so hard on AkuSai month. So as penance, I wanted to get it up and running at least before the month was out. Also it's my birthday month! :) In celebration of all of this, the first upload is a double-whammy of 2 chapters. Just to get the fire going. Strap yourself in folks, we're going for a long ride. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Sunday, and Lea and the kids are making the most of it.

“Gimme five more minutes...” A garbled mumble came from under the nest of blankets.

“You already _said that twice!_” Roxas whined. Lea would be the first to tell the world that they were wrong about children being weak. The force of his bony little four year old knees jabbing into his ribs with every impatient bounce, and the bruises he was sure to have later begged to differ.

He ran a hand down his face with a sigh that turned into a jowl-splitting yawn. “Okay, I’m up, I’m up you little tyrant.”

Roxas sat back with a smug little grin, crossing his arms in his very unimposing little dinosaur pyjamas as Lea dragged himself into a sitting position like it was one of the 12 trials of Hercules. His eyes still felt swollen and raw from the restless night(or morning) before, and the photograph he’d finally fallen asleep holding was still in his hand, a little crumpled, but none too worse for wear. He stuffed it casually under his pillow, hoping that Roxas hadn’t caught wind of it. The last thing he needed was for him to see it and get upset.

“Who even gets up early on a Sunday?” he muttered.

“Me!” There was a pause. “And Xion.”

The two both glanced at the cream cot to the side, and the tiny ebony-haired beauty peaking her striking little blue eyes back out at them through the bars as she happily babbled around the fist in her mouth. He grinned at her despite himself. He’d missed her usual disposition over the past few days, but it seemed she’d triumphed over another round of teething.

“Hey little rock star.” He untangled himself from his sheets so he could lift her from the crib. “Nice to see you again.” She yawned against his neck, before her face scrunched up into a tell tale little wince, a budding whine tumbling from her mouth.

“Its breakfast time for you huh?” he bobbed her gently.

“Can we go out for breakfast?” Roxas piped up.

“Not today.” Lea winced. The thought of washing and dressing them on empty stomachs when Xion was already getting cranky was a bit daunting.

“Then...Can I use the toaster?”

It was going to be that kind of day then. “Hmm...”

“Please Dad!” He began bouncing again.

The concept of a kid who still found the novelty of bread leaping out of the toaster funny being tasked with operating it made him a little nervous, but Xion’s mewls were turning into teary whimpers fast, and the help was appreciated. “Alright.”

“Yes!” He sprinted from the room in a blur of blonde.

“Toastables are in the bottom left cupboard! Hey, toss me in a waffle or two while you’re at it!” He called, thinking better and following a beat later.

From there, breakfast is a little more relaxed, and Lea’s anxieties settled down. He supervised Roxas as he waited, nose peering over the counter in anticipation, and he transferred a grumpy Xion to one hand as he began to heat up her milk on the hob with the other, and decided to warm the jar of mashed carrots for her again thoughtfully. The radio plays some welcomed ambient music, and the sweet aroma coming from the toaster makes him salivate.

There’s a _woosh_, followed by Roxas’ maniacal laughter, and as Xion giggles along, he found he couldn’t help himself either.

“You said we’d go for ice cream today.” Roxas mentioned once they were all seated.

Lea paused from scooping dribbled mush back into Xion’s mouth, half his waffle dropping from his own stuffed cheeks as he turned. “I did?”

He frowned in return, gilded bed head falling into his eyes as he pushed his breakfast around his plate.

“Right, I did.” He sighed, though he really didn’t remember. He hated that look. It seemed as though he was going to have to groom them both now anyway, but at least they’d probably be a little more pliant now they were fed. And this way, he could get the creamiest, most sickly sweet Frankenstein of a coffee to ever shoot through his bloodstream.

“Finish up your breakfast, and then we can get ready to go.”

Just like that, he was the living embodiment of a cherub again, scoffing syrupy waffles into his face with a new vigour. Xion smiled a big grin at him, her two new bottom incisors insidiously adorable.

He smiled back wryly, patting her head. He never stood a chance.

♡ ♡ ♡

‘Gelato’ Cid Highwind was always a doting guy. He had a stalwart energy to him like he was some kind of veteran, but he was kind; a soft spot for lost souls and good with children, despite his stern expression. Needing a spot of advice was how Lea had ended up wandering down Traverse Street and finding the best ice cream in the world in the first place. He still remembered the days pre Terra and Aqua; A black hoodie, piercings and nail polish galore, and an edgy penchant for dancing flames that could only be quenched by sea salt ice cream. He doesn't know how Cid let him live it down, but he supposed his secrecy implied some kind of unspoken blood pact between them.

They crowded into the shop, Roxas herded gently through the door (though he was perfectly happy to rush ahead anyway), and Xion dangling contently in the harness strapped to his chest. The bell chimed.

"My favourite customers." Cid grinned around his toothpick. "Let me guess- the usual?"

"Yeah!" Roxas cheered, mashing his face into the glass counter to ogle at the pretty treats.

"You're a tyrant." He muttered, grabbing two sticks. "I mean, you could singlehandedly keep my business afloat, yeah, but what about your dental health? The second your other little one can I have no doubt I'll have another customer for life."

"Aaactually, Xion just grew in her second tooth! Didn't ya Rock star?" Xion beamed as though in agreement.

"Ay ay...calls for a celebration then. Here. On the house."

Roxas bounced in delight, and Lea scratched the back of his head, a little more bashful of the idea. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Least I can do. You keep reeling the customers in, after all. And your two little secretaries even have dimples."

He chuckled, patting the head of a confused Roxas and bowing lightly with Xion. She wriggled happily. "They work hard."

Roxas tiptoed to take the two ice sticks almost bigger than his head from Cid, and like the Cherub he was, handed the other to Lea as he immediately began to make a mess of his face. He took Lea’s hand and waggled his lolly in the general direction of the register while they made their way back onto the main street.

"Thanks. Come again soon y'hear?"

Lea sighed. "Well. At least that's one less accusation I can make about you two eating me out of house and home." Xion was chewing on a teething biscuit so she didn’t feel so left out of getting a snack.

Roxas was quiet, nibbling as they walked.

“So,” Lea tried, “You ready for your first day of school tomorrow?”

His grip on his hand tightened, his expression suddenly morose. He shook his head.

“Why not? It’ll be Ven’s first day too. You’ll be together, and get a chance to make new friends. And afterwards we’re even gonna be staying at Aunty Aqua and Uncle Terra’s place for the night.”

Though he was visibly cheered by the mention of time with his twin brother for a moment, his eyebrows still knit back together, his cheeks puffed. Ice cream began to wilt sadly down the stick onto his hands. Thank god Aqua always stuffed wipes into his bags, though usually for Xion.

“Something else then?”

“What if...” They paused on the street.

Lea cocked his head.

“What if...They don’t like me.” He murmured almost inaudibly.

Lea heard him loud and clear though. He sighed, crouching down in front of him on the sidewalk. He held both of his hands with his free fingers, despite the Sticky blue goop now dribbling down his own palms. “Roxas. It’s okay to be a little scared of a new place. But I promise you, whatever happens, we’ll all be there.”

“Ven?” he whimpered.

“Especially Ven.” He nodded emphatically, feeling incredibly guilty. “Just be yourself Roxas and I promise they’ll love you. I do.”

“...Okay.” He gave a small smile that blossomed into a giggle as Lea pushed his bangs away to kiss his forehead. Xion babbled and made grabby hands, and so Roxas mirrored the gesture, leaving a soft peck on his little sister’s forehead. She clapped and shrieked.

“We got time Rox, wanna go to the park?”

“Yeah!”  
  
As he sat himself and Xion down on a park bench, he almost couldn’t believe the contrast between his earlier anxiety-ridden son and the carefree boy now throwing himself around the playground. In no time at all, he’d befriended two similar looking girls, one platinum blonde, and one a brilliantly vibrant redhead. They chased each other around the woodchip area, weaving in and out of the apparatus and playing tag like lifelong friends in that way only small children could. They looked about his age, maybe a little taller. With any luck they might even be in his class.

“So full of energy the little ones are, aren’t they?” The elderly woman sharing his bench chuckled to herself.

He took the time to take her in. She was a ridiculously petite thing, though her eyes were heavy with the weight of time. She was tanned, like she spent a lot of time in the sunshine. The skin of her fingers looked coarse and hands sturdy, looping around a pair of knitting needles. The deep crinkles around her eyes and the set of her lips told of a woman of mirth.

“Someone my age gets all the exercise they need looking after these little tearaways.” She paused, giving him a pointed look. “But then, you look like you could use some sleep.”

He scratched his neck and laughed. "I know. These are less bags, and more suitcases under my eyes." They watched the children in relative silence for a moment. A plane hums loudly in the sky, and the clouds cast a shadow as they march along their path. "Actually...I've had a bit of a rough year or so."

"I see." She waited patiently.

Lea fidgeted, punctuating his stutters with sighs. "You see, I'm looking for...I..." he swallowed. "Nevermind."

"You needn't tell me.” She smiles softly. “But I hope you find it. Whatever you're looking for."

"Me too." He whispered.

The lady leaned into her bag to stow away her needles, and when she rose, she held a tiny knitted object, offering it to her new companion.

"Here. I made this for my Granddaughters, but I can always make them another. Keep him. He will watch over you."

Lea gaped. It was a little black bear, with tiny mustard yellow beads for eyes, a glossy glint to them despite their size. It fit in his palm, and had a little loop as though to thread a rope or chain through. Privately, he thought it would make a perfect home on his keys.

"Thank you." He swallowes again.

"Oh dear, you mustn’t cry for him, he is happy to belong to you.” She pressed a light hand to his arm.

“Is he.”

She gave him one last look, before she shifted her focus. “Kairi, Naminè!" Both the heads of Roxas’ new little friends snap up. Naminè made an immediate soft beeline for the old lady, whilst Kairi bounces, obviously cooing a goodbye to Roxas, before she sprinted past her sister and almost skids to a halt in front of he and her Grandmother. She had a little pink hoodie to match her sister's blue one. Both have adorable ears on. Its almost too much.

The lady stood carefully like she’s weary of her joints, but her smile was serene. "Come girls. I hope the next time we meet, the answers you need are a little clearer, my new friend."

"Thanks. Me too. And thanks for the-"

Her eyes crinkled. "No need to thank me."

The girls each take a hand, and then all 3 are on their way down the path, presumably towards their home.

As he shifted, his wedding band glinted innocently in the light. He sighed deeply. Xion blurbled, and surveyed the area as other parents begin to reign in their children. There were plenty of groups of 3: 2 adults and a child, and for a moment he ached, unable to tear his eyes away until Xion made a particularly loud chattering sound.

"At least you're right as rain huh? Where's your Mama?"

She didn’t answer. One more glance at the sky, and he can see it’s taking a quick turn. That was probably why all the other parents were heading away so swiftly. Shepherding their little ones to safety.

"Dad?” Roxas patted his knee. He watched him for a moment, dazed in the surreal of what should have been such a mundane observation.

"Hey.” He licked his lips. “Ready to go kiddo?" He nodded.

He stood, patting himself off, and adjusting Xion. He grabbed Roxas’ hand.

"Alright. Let's go. I'll let you pick a movie for us to watch after dinner."

"Zombie island!"

"Again?"

"Yeah!"

He snorted. “Okay okay. But next time its my turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxas was absolutely talking about that one scooby doo film btw


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the first day of school.

“Lea!” Aqua’s face lights up from the breakfast table as everyone piles into the kitchen. Belatedly, her three boys flicked their heads around in surprise, and Ven’s face perked as he spots the other half of his family.

“Papa!” He opened his arms expectantly as Roxas charged towards him. They giggled between themselves as Lea reached over to ruffle his hair. Ven stood, half tugged out of his seat by his brother, and wrapped his arms around Lea’s leg in greeting.

“Hey buddy.” He leaned down to give a pat to the slightly older, rosy-cheeked and silver-haired boy who blushes a few shades darker at the attention. “Hey Riku.”

“Morning Lea.” Terra grinned, pulling an empty chair back beside him.

It’s a practiced routine. There’s empty plates and chairs to be filled, plenty of servings of fresh baked bread full of seeds, and several different jars of assorted homemade Jam lovingly prepared by Aqua. In the centre of the table is a huge ceramic bowl with a ladle of oats, and there’s a steeped pot of green tea, orange juice, and (thank god), a pot of coffee brewing on the counter. Roxas vaulted up to the seat wedged in between Ventus and Riku, and Lea wandered around to the other side, sitting Xion next to Aqua in the little matching wooden highchair Terra had carved. Taking his own place next to the man, he began to grab helpings for the kids. Aqua poured Roxas a glass of orange juice, and he mumbled a thank you, holding Ven’s hand under the table.

“How was your morning Lea?” She asked with a smile.

“I’m just glad we made it here in one piece honestly. Your food is killing me as usual. When’re you gonna adopt _me_? You’re looking dapper in your uniform by the way Riku.” He winked.

“Thank you.” He said politely. Roxas and Ven were wearing the pre-school counterparts of Riku’s; charming little navy blue jackets with big white falling band collars and matching boy shorts. Riku had traded that in for his primary school blazer and a proper shirt, and Aqua had been fussing at his tie all morning even though it was a fake.

After breakfast and Aqua’s gratuitous ‘first day of school’ photoshoot (not that Lea didn’t now have a folder full of the pictures on his phone), the 7 of them piled into Terra’s mammoth of a car, only a little bit of bickering from the twins, and Xion fussing about the noise. Aqua had shotgun, Xion and Riku flanked Lea in the middle seats, and Ventus and Roxas cosied up in the very back together, insistent on whispering amongst each other the entire ride.

“You excited boys?” Terra called back.

Riku smiled softly with a nod, Ven chirped a hearty “Yup!”, whilst Roxas mustered up a non-committal murmur.

Lea frowned. “We’ll be there to see you off Rox. No leaving till you’re ready alright?”

“Let’s make lots of friends, Roxas!” Ven offered, kicking his legs.

He had nothing to say to that, glaring out of the window for the rest of the ride, so for now, they dropped the conversation.

There’s a moment’s reprieve of unnatural silence, the only sounds the purring of the engine and the bustle of life outside of their own bubble. Terra took that as an opportunity to reach over to the radio, and to pretty much everyone else in the car’s disgust, it was a country station that flared from the speakers.

Aqua wrinkled her nose with a twinkle in her eye. “Really Terra?”

He scoffed, “What, you don’t like a little _lovesick blues?_”

Despite her talk her face blossomed a delicate pink as he began to sing. He grinned devilishly, leaning across each into her space as much as he could get away with whilst keeping one eye on the road.

“Are you _yodelling_?” Lee met Aqua’s eyes in the rear-view mirror in distain and gave her a look that screamed ‘traitor’.

“Sorry Lea. I guess this makes me a ride or die.” She shrugged.

“Disgusting.”

It's ridiculously tight for Terra to parallel park into a space between the mass of parents on the school run, but he's skilled enough to manage, and together, everyone piled out of the car, ready to split into their designated groups for the day. Lea's job was to get the twins settled into their preschool classroom, whilst Terra and Riku would walk the short distance to the sibling school a couple of buildings across. Aqua would stay to say bye to Ven, before rendezvousing with Terra.

"Goodbye little one. Have a great day at school." Aqua kisses Riku's nose and both cheeks.

"See you later Ri."

"Say bye bye boys!"

"Bye bye Riku!"

Riku blushed a quiet goodbye, one more flushed than his already rosy complexion. Terra kissed his wife chastely, rubbed the heads of the twins and his son's, before the two of them wander off among the sea of parents and children hand in hand. Aqua watched them fondly for a moment, until she could no longer see them.

Lea shook his head softly, desperately ignoring the pang of envy in his chest. "Let's get this show on the road then huh?"

The five of them followed the stampede of families through the gates, where various adults with name labels on point and offer assistance to first time visitors. Aqua scanned the crowd for a moment, perking suddenly. "Oh! I think that's their teacher. I know he's different from Riku's."

He jerked his head around in curiosity, and the way his neck snapped to a halt, it's a wonder he didn’t have whiplash. Aqua's assured gaze lead him to a figure parked outside of the classroom entrance. He was tall he could tell, barrel-chested and lean, though his dark-coloured sweater and trousers leant him a slinkiness, and his hand gestures were still somehow remarkably graceful. His hair was long enough to pull into a loose bun; a curious periwinkle colour that contrasted his moon-kissed skin. But the red apron he wore also managed to soften his exterior and make him look more approachable. He already seemed to know them by name, which fascinates some of the children who've forgotten they're labelled. They can see some of the others clinging to their parents legs whilst more wander off to make friends like its nothing (a little brunette boy dragging his elder brother along catches his eye).

"We can get closer? You're squinting like you've just been staring at the sun."

"...Yeah. I-uh, must need better contacts or something."

Roxas and Ven wandered over still holding hands, their others occupied by their respective parents. The man was speaking to another adult(a sour-looking blonde man in a lab coat), but paused to greet their group. At this point, Roxas was doing his best effort to phase through Axel's legs, and even Ven was outright hiding behind Aqua.

It's only because he'd been watching so intently, taking note of the new details he could see up close like the ear piercings, or the imposing scar on his face, that he notices the complete change in his demeanour when he sees them. He crouches down to their level and welcomes them, soft spoken. "You must be Ven and Roxas. I'm your new teacher Mr. Sato, but Isa is fine. It's nice to finally meet you."

Ven was visibly pleased to be called by his nickname and shuffled around a smiling Aqua. He took a glance at his parents, all of whom smile and nod at him, before he grasps Isa's outstretched hand in his tiny one. Isa gave a firm shake, which isn't hard to do to someone so small.

Roxas still refused to move, a sceptical look on his face. Lea sighed, rubbing at his neck. Maybe hoping Ven would be a calming influence had been too ambitious. Xion kicked her legs and gurgled from her carrier, staring unabashedly. He wanted to spend more time wondering if she'd noticed that his eyes are green, but his other child was still backing into his legs. "Roxas."

"Don't wanna." he murmured, rubbing his eye.

"That's okay Roxas. I understand this might feel a little scary, but your brother Ven is here for you, and your family too." Isa met his eyes. It's dizzying, not to mention intimidating, how his doting expression takes on a more distant look once he glances away from the children. Instead of a soft green like a forest, his irises are radioactive; impatient.

He starts, scratching his head. "Y-yeah Roxas, even Xion’s rooting for you!" Xion popped a spit bubble in her mouth, drooling contently over herself and her dad. Isa smiled and produced a tissue in offering. He tut to himself and wiped her spittle, though really he's grateful for the grounding effect she had.

"Aww, this is a new shirt Xi..."

Isa raised his head, scanning the playground for a moment before he inclined his head to the classroom. “Would you two like to see where to put your things and get comfy?”

Surprisingly, Roxas nodded his consent. Isa goes first, and the others follow after, not wanting to break his stride.

“This area here is to put all your coats and bags until playtime or home time. You all have your own peg. This area is for...” It carried on in that vein, and the boys follow, taking in information earnestly. Aqua was already familiar enough with the place, having enrolled Riku the prior year, but Lea took a mental note of everything Isa said, engrossed in his eloquence, the way children hung on his every word.

There were other families the teacher had to attend to, so he couldn’t offer much more time to them, but it was fine. Now that Roxas had caught sight of the interior and all the new toys to play with (“Is that water!?”) He settled down with Ventus in a ring of other children. Lea had been right, too. The little redhead from the park the other day was making a sandcastle and chirping at him from the other side of the activity table. He could relax a little, knowing he already had other friends besides Ven to play with.

He pursed his lips at Aqua, who gave him a knowing smile and nodded. Handing his daughter to her, he shuffled forward, raking fingers through his hair and crouching down. “Hey guys?”

They paused long enough to stare at him curiously. “It’s time for us to go now.”

“Oh,” Ven sniffs a little, raising his head to look at Aqua. The rims of her eyes look a little red, but she gave him a bright smile and reached for a one-armed hug.

Roxas blinked up at Lea, and as they share a glance, a determined look crosses his face. He raced forward, throwing himself into his arms. Lea caught him with a winded “oof,” but he lifts him high and holds him tight, nuzzling into his head. He’d grown used to the chatter of Roxas when he worked from home. He realized with a twinge in his chest, that from now on, bar Xion, there would be a lot more silence. Aqua’s misty eyes made a lot more sense to him when he thought of that.

“You’ll come back dad?” Roxas whispers into his neck. He pulls him in tighter, and tighter still he could have if it wouldn’t have crushed him.

“Always, Rox. You can count on that, I promise you.” They hooked their pinkies together tightly, and shook. Roxas was the first to release, going lax in his grip and signalling to be put down.

“Papa.” Ven pat at his leg, asking to be hoisted up.

“You too buddy. Your Ma and I have got you.”

Goodbyes settled, the twins were content enough to turn back to their new friends. “Is that your Daddy?” he hears Kairi ask Ventus.

“One of them.” Ven answers honestly. 

“That’s Ven’s Mummy too!” Roxas chimed in.

“Not yours?”

“Mine went away.”

Lea winces, turning back from the door to gauge the situation, but Roxas had said it in a matter-of fact sort of way, like he was only half-invested in the conversation anyway. He sighs, knowing he can’t stay any longer.

“How you feeling?” Aqua breaks the silence in the car. They can see Terra in the distance, wandering back to the vehicle.

“I miss them already.”

“I know! It was like this with Riku last year but now it goes double. At least you still have this little one.” She bopped Xion’s nose.

“Will they be okay...?

“Children are resilient Lea. Have some faith.”

Terra tugged on the car door, and this time he’s shotgun. Aqua stuffed her key into the ignition, bringing the car roaring to life.

“Everything square here?”

“Yes, you dork.”

“Riku’s good too.”

Aqua shared a pleased glance with him, before grinning at Lea a little more smugly. He huffed a little in defeat, but he couldn’t deny the news had made him feel a little more optimistic about the day. He leaned back, humouring Xion’s nonsensical chatter as they took off away from Riku and the twins. Not too quiet, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this when Terra kingdom hearts himself came and told me he likes country music. He strikes me as somewhere between a lumberjack/cowboy dad and i just...dhsjsbs
> 
> That's it for the first set! So we're officially in for the long haul! Hope you guys have a lot of fun! I have never written a slow burn so this is a new adventure for me too! 
> 
> Anybody confused about who belongs to who? I did worry that it might be a bit to convoluted to follow, but hopefully I can answer any questions that might be commented or things will become clearer in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> And breathe! Wishing you a happy read. Take a break, stay hydrated, stretch a bit, and get whatever else it is you need :)
> 
> And you can find me shyly crying about kh stuff in the corner on my new twitter @pelkiepel, I have no idea how twitter etiquette works so lets be friends pls :')
> 
> Also kudos and comments appreciated! <3 Bye my lovelies!


End file.
